


Today's Menu

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, Weechesters, challenge word:- quarter, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: With John off on an extended hunt, the brothers find themselves low on provisions. Weechesters. Sam eight, Dean twelve.





	Today's Menu

"No!" Sam declared stubbornly, folding his arms and staring defiantly at his brother.

Studying his sibling's determined face, Dean sighed.

:

"Fine. I'll take a quarter and leave you the rest."

"Uh-huh!" Sam replied. "Half each or I'm not eating."

:

On the table lay a solitary burger, all they could afford.

John's overlong absence had again left his sons short of cash.

Dean quenched the urge to curse his dad. Where Sammy was concerned, his loyalty and obedience to his father was sorely tested.

:

With a grimace, he sliced the burger deftly in half.

"Happy now?"

Sam nodded and picked a part.

:

Curling up together in front of the tiny TV, they eked out their food with small bites.

"When I grow up, you're gonna be swimming in burgers, Sammy."

"Gross, Dean!"

:

But with a gratified smile, Sam snuggled in closer.


End file.
